Not Fooling Anyone
by taitofan
Summary: Kojirou thinks he's hiding his emotions quite well, but Musashi knows better.


Not Fooling Anyone

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters isn't mine, nor are all of the wonderful characters. I just own a few toys, DVDs, and games.

Authors Note: Well, here's my second venture into the Pocket Monsters fandom. I must say, if you recall the last time I wrote here… Please forget about that and read this with an open mind… Quite frankly, my last Pokémon fic sucked… Let's hope this is better, ne? Anyways, this started out as humor, but as you'll see, didn't remain that way. I've only written with this introspective style once before, so tell me what you think, okay? All that being said, may I present you with my newest attempt at my Pokémon OTP. Watch out for total PWPness and possible OOCness.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 5-28-05

* * *

"I don't know who they're trying to fool…" 

It didn't take Musashi long to figure out what Nyasu was referring to. After all, she often wondered the same thing. She'd known Kojirou for far too long to not be able to, as the cliché went, read him like an open book. She knew when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was frustrated or scared…

…Or when he was in love.

And if anytime in her life had she seen her best friend so stricken, now would be that time. The way his eyes shone, or the way he'd get that goofy grin plastered across his face… Yes, it was obvious enough that even _Nyasu_ could tell. And in all honesty, she didn't think he was the only one. By the look of astonishment on her face, Yamato was probably just figuring it out too.

Musashi mentally cackled. Now the blonde couldn't taunt her about having a gay partner anymore without having to face the reality that so did _she_. That thought alone made up for any future hassle that her irritating rival could possibly come up with. After all, just because Kojirou was in love with Kosaburou didn't mean Musashi had to change _her_ opinions on anyone.

She still hated Yamato; Kosaburou was still "that idiot who's partnered with that _other_ idiot," and Kojirou was still the best human friend that she'd ever had. The only difference was now she'd have to be a _little_ bit nicer to Kosaburou when Kojirou was around… If the two men ever stopped their little charade.

Really, it was quite pathetic. Not to mention it was painfully obvious on both sides. Kosaburou _never_ smiled unless faced with one of three things: money, rare pokémon, or Kojirou. Sure, he tried to hide that last one, but Musashi always noticed. She was surprised it had taken Nyasu and Yamato so long to figure it out too. And Kojirou didn't even bother to hide it anymore. The teal-haired man was even _mentioned_ and his face lit up. It was rather cute…

And she was happy, really she was. Kojirou had a psychotic fiancée and an equally crazy family, no friends growing up, and some of the worst luck she'd ever seen. And even when she'd been truly cruel to him, he'd always forgive her because they were all the other had. He deserved to be happily in love.

Yes, she was happy, if a bit sad. She knew that one day, Roketto-Dan would disperse and all of the drama they currently faced day-to-day would be behind them. And when that day would come, Musashi knew Kojirou wouldn't need her anymore. Not the way he did now, with her being all he had. Because by then the two men would come to their senses and stop hiding. Then Kojirou would have a friend and lover all rolled into one nice, masculine package, just as he'd always wanted. And though Musashi would always be his friend, she could _never_ be his lover and had no desire to do so.

By then maybe she'd have someone of her own. Or perhaps she'd travel the world like she'd often dreamed of. Either way, she'd be happy knowing that Kojirou was happy… Even if the man he loved _was_ that witch Yamato's partner.

As Kojirou said something Musashi didn't quite catch to make Kosaburou yell at him, even though she _knew_ he really wanted to ravish him like it was his last day on Earth, she knew that all of her mental musings were correct. For some reason, that made her more pleased than she remembered being in a very long time.

"You're right," she murmured, finally commenting on Nyasu's observation. As suddenly as her thoughtful mood had come on, it was gone just as quickly, and a large grin spread across her face. "Hey you two!" she yelled in her typical "here-I-am-pay-attention-to-me!" tone. "Why don't you just get a room already?"

When Kojirou blushed and Kosaburou let that smile he was always trying to hide show just a little bit more, she thought that maybe that day wasn't as far off as she'd originally thought…

And somehow, it didn't make her sad anymore.


End file.
